


Chained

by nothingeverlost



Series: The Librarian and the Bobbie [4]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyelle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Belle, it’s Hamish,” he called out, in case she was scared that the Irish bastard had come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt 'Hamish finds Belle chained up in the library'

The bastard was dead. There was blood seeping into the earth, and he’d have to make arrangements to have the body taken care of soon. The smell of cordite fill the air; his gun would need to be cleaned. There were people to contact, reports to write up, and TV John was probably somewhere pacing. He cared about none of that.

“Belle.” He raced through the streets that separated him from the library, not stopping until he reached the doorway. It was only then that he allowed himself to wonder what he would find, the sadist’s words playing in a vicious circle in his head. 

Dead. Tortured. Broken. Bleeding. He didn’t know what he’d find inside, if Belle would be scared, unconscious, or…

No. No fucking way would he have saved her on that island only to lose her now.

“Belle,” he called out once as he stepped inside. One word, and then the frightening silence that shouted back at him, his own footsteps the only noise in the building.

“Belle, it’s Hamish,” he called out, in case she was scared that the Irish bastard had come back. ”Jones is dead, Belle. He can’t hurt you.”

Blood pounded in his ears as he strained to hear any noise. He desperately needed to hear the sound of someone breathing. What he heard was a tap, coming from the far corner of the room. The first tap was followed by a second, and a third, a steady rhythm that gave him hope and led him to the storage closet. His legs almost collapsed on him when he opened the door to find Belle, handcuffed to a pipe and gagged, but very much alive.

“Sweetheart.” Her eyes flared in fear for just a moment before recognition set in, and Hamish wanted to kill the hook handed bastard all over again. He had to take a breath before he trusted himself to pull the gag out of her mouth.

“He didn’t hurt you?” Her voice was raspy from hours without water, trying to breathe was the rag over her mouth.

“I’m fine, Belle. He’s the only one who is hurt.” His fingers caressed the side of her cheek, proving him wrong when his fingertips came away sticky with blood. ”Son of a…”

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a scratch. He was just trying to scare me.” As scared as she was she was trying to soothe him. He would never stop being amazed by how much she cared about people in general and him in particular.

“He’s never going to touch you again.” The handcuffs, thank goodness, were standard issue and came undone with his key. Her wrists were ringed with dark bruises. ”Come one, we’ll get you to Doc.”

“Not yet.” The moment her hands were free she wrapped her arms around him. She was trembling. ”I need this more than Doc.”

“As long as you need, Belle.” He picked her up and carried her from the closet, though, knowing how she felt about small spaces. Once out in the main library he sat on the floor, Belle in his lap, and held on tight. He wasn’t ever letting her go again.


End file.
